


Second experiment

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Experiments [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: 10 drabbles on word-prompts.





	Second experiment

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and these were written a long time ago.  
> Unbetaed.

**Love**  
Hibary can do anything. It is an axioma. But it has one exception: he never can confess that he loves. But anyway he can show it.

 **Happiness**  
Kyoya wasn't sure if he know what happiness is. Until he met that pathetic herbivore.

 **Joy**  
Maybe to be near Hibari couldn't be easy and plain. But it was unbelievable joy to see him every day and even to fight him, if it's the way to made him see you.

 **Work**  
It's a hard work to love what Hibari is. But despite it Dino prefer to work it and to love him.

 **Autumn**  
Every autumn they go to Prague since the year Dino was nearly killed. Doctors recomended him more rest and more fresh air than he could get in Italy. And Hibari couldn't let him go alone. Not when Cavallone was so weak, so pathetic and so... desirable.

 **Sea**  
Hibari thought Cavallone was like the deep blue sea: calm inside anyway and anytime. But one day he got a chance to look inside. Since than he never thought so.

 **Bee**  
They just got out from exploded storage and Hibari looked at Cavallone. He still thinks Dino with all that sooty strips on his face was completely like funny bee.

 **Rose**  
It was first romantic thing Hibari ever did - he brought a royal bouquet of dark-red roses for Dino. And it was the last time - Dino has an allergy to roses.

 **Bed**  
They never talk about "them". Not when they fight, not when they work, not when they rest. There is only one time and one place when they can talk about it - at bed right befor sunrise. But they both prefer not to talk. But do it.

 **Red Wine**  
Hibari is not drinking alcohol. Even red wine. Even with Dino. But he likes kissing Cavallone and feeling that wine on his lips.


End file.
